


Letter to Home

by jumbi



Series: Filling the Void [3]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbi/pseuds/jumbi
Summary: timpani writes a letter to her father reflecting on recent events.





	Letter to Home

**Author's Note:**

> this short scene takes place in my larger comic story "filling the void". it takes place directly before scene 16 (memory 4, in which blumiere makes a promise to timpani).

Dear Father –

It’s been a while. Tell Mother I said hi. I hope you all are well as the weather starts thinking about heating up. There has been a lot going on.

The spinach seeds you sent me finally took, so that was a relief. They took entirely too much care for such an easy crop. They’re not growing fast enough to sell, yet, but rest assured I’m getting enough vitamins. I’m getting plenty of traffic at the farmer’s market anyhow, since Mrs. Baker put in a good word for me. I actually ran out of onions for the first time two weeks ago.

Mrs. Baker and her husband are doing fine. They’ve been married fifty years now. I can only hope I’ll reach that milestone someday. Both of you have been married twenty-eight, now, so maybe you’ll catch up. I believe in you!

Anyhow, they send their love. And some cookies. I’ll go collect those today.

Mr. Rybarz and his son returned from the port yesterday. They heard that there’s a widespread drought on the other continent. The sailors were a little worried the dry air would make its way over here later in the year, but Mr. Rybarz seemed to think that the Tribe of Darkness community over there was also getting fed up with the weather. If we’re lucky, they might head off the drought and bring in some storms.

I wanted to let both of you know that I’m going to get married. Don’t worry! I’m not just attaching myself to the first person I saw. I’ve been living here alone for a few years and I just think I met someone who’s right for me. The way we met is kind of strange, actually. I was out walking and I found him right up against the Sunrise Bluffs. I’m not sure what he was doing out there to begin with, but he lives in a settlement nearby and we’ve seen each other often for just over a year. I haven’t said ‘yes’ to his proposal, yet, but now I think the time is right.

The reason I’m writing such a long letter… is because he has a dangerous family situation and wants to move far away. He’s been talking about leaving for over a month. We’ve been trying to find a good escape route. He seems to have an idea of what he wants to do, but he’s been very cagey about what exactly he’s planning. I get the feeling I might not be able to contact you, if I go with him.

After four years I think I’ll finally be crossing that ocean. I can’t wait to see somewhere new. You may not hear from me again, but I’ll do my best to send a letter. I want you to know that I love you both dearly, and I’m so thankful for everything you’ve taught me. You’ve given me the tools to achieve my dream of traveling. I know I’ll thrive anywhere I go, thanks to you.

Love,

Timpani


End file.
